Cover Me Origins: Hound and Mirage
by OrianPrime92
Summary: For BDQ's Universe, Cover Me. How Hound and Mirage met to them becoming adults and eventually becoming Aligned all the way to Mirage landing on Earth after the War. HoundxMirage, OCsxOCs Rating may go up! Chapters are a bit short, sorry! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 Distractions

A/N: Okay, I know I SHOULD complete my other stories, but here's the thing. My digimon fic has hit a roadblock(No inspiration, sorry!) and my other Transformer fic... Blaster hates me... He doesn't want to be pregnant again... -sighs-

BUT! I am doing this because BlackDragonQueen's story _Cover Me_ ROCKS! And I need to write the background on Hound and Mirage! Though, here's the thing, I will go onto Mirage landing on Earth, but she's going to do a completely other version of that, since she's the author and she has it planned out. And I _have_ BDQ's permission to do this! ^-^

This story is in Mirage's POV and it WILL end when Mirage gets to Earth. 3

Disclaimer: Yeah, 'cause a 16-turning-17 year old is gonna create a damn kick-ass story like Transformers and make money off of it... -rolls eyes- I also don't own the universe of Cover Me. Go check out BlackDragonQueen's profile and READ THE STORY! Otherwise, you will NOT understand this, 'cause I'm lame and don't feel like explaining alignment and linking and such.

Claimer: I own Galaxy, Cosmos, YellowJacket, Jumper, NightWing, SpeedWing and pretty much all mech swith names you don't recognize... (Galaxy and Cosmos are the only femmes that matter to me, so they're the only femmes in this story!)

* * *

_Cover Me Origins: Hound and Mirage_

Chapter One: Distractions

Mirage sat in the Crystal Courtyard with his three best friends. Galaxy, Cosmos and Jumper. They were one split spark, and their caretakers took them in quickly.

"So, what shall we do today?" Cosmos asked the others. Jumper was lounging on one of the benches, taking up the entire thing. His black armor had white whisps all over it, and his rare silver optics showed no interest in anything.

"Who cares?" He snorted. On another bench was Galaxy. Her light red and green armor was glinting in the setting suns, and if anyone dared say that her armor was pink, she would make sure they knew to never mistake that again, as her bright blue optics showing mischief.

"I think we should explore Kaon and Iacon!" She exclaimed happily. Jumper shrugged at his sibling.

"We'd get our afts kicked by NightWing. You know how protective he is of us. And no doubt Karma will get pissed if we leave him out of it." He said.

"I've got an idea!" Cosmos gasped, sitting up. Her red optics meshing nicely with her red, yellow and orange armor.

"What?" Mirage sighed. He'd rather be out searching for turbofoxes, and seeing if he could help any of them should they be injured or ill.

"We could get SpeedWing to help us go down to Iacon and Kaon!" The red optic'd femme said.

"Why would SpeedWing help us?" Jumper snorted. Really, didn't they know by now that SpeedWing wouldn't help them if it meant that his brother and Aligned would get upset and angry?

"Be_cause_... SpeedWing's going to be working at the Academy today..." Cosmos smirked, "He'll be working with that Wheeljack guy. His lab will be free for us to grab some electro disruptors and holograph projectors..."

"News Flash." Mirage said, "SpeedWing keeps his lab _locked_ when he goes to Iacon to work with Wheeljack." The femme deflated.

"He's got a point Cosmos... SpeedWing always locks his lab. And the last time he didn't, NightWing got really angry..." Galaxy frowned.

"Great... Now how are we supposed to get out...?" Cosmos huffed, crossing her arms over her chestplates.

"Hey, Mirage, maybe you could distract NightWing, and I can grab the key from our caretakers' room!" Galaxy grinned.

"That's a great idea!" Cosmos gasped, grinning as well. "Jumper can help too!"

"How the Matrix are we going to distract him?" Jumper frowned.

"I know! Ask him about how he and SpeedWing met!" Galaxy said.

"Again, News Flash. They're twins." Mirage rolled his optics. This time, Galaxy deflated.

"How about you ask them about Links and Alignments?" Cosmos asked.

"Ugh... I don't want to sit through another lecture of that..." Jumper and Mirage groaned.

"Illusion did nothing but go on and on about that..." Mirage said, "Then he kept rambling about that SkyRacer mech..."

"_Please_ don't make us go through that again..." Jumper said.

"Too bad! Get going!" The two femmes said. Mirage and Jumper groaned as they walked to the triplets' house. Upon entering, they saw a black mech with silver seeker wings sitting on the couch, watching the news on the computer screen in the living room.

"Uhm, NightWing?" Jumper asked, walking over with Mirage. The mech looked up at them, and turned the screen off.

"What's wrong Jumper?" NightWing asked.

"Uhm, we were, uh, wondering about, you know... Alignments and Merging and stuff..." NightWing shifted nervously. Mirage heated up in embarrassment.

"I thought we already discussed this. And I'm sure Illusion spoke to Mirage about Alignments and Merging." NightWing said, frowning.

"Well, we're teenage mechs." Mirage muttered, still embarrassed. NightWing's optics widened.

"You two haven't... done anything... have you...?" He asked.

"NO!" The two exclaimed. NightWing frowned.

"Mechs..." They sighed. Best go with what he said, besides, they did interface a few times...

"We... Kinda... interfaced..." Jumper bit his lip component. NightWing frowned.

"Alright, sit." He said. Jumper sat next to NightWing as Mirage took the floor. "What do you guys want to know?"

"How do you know when you've met your other half?" Jumper asked. Mirage glanced at the doorway and glared at the two femmes sneaking to the back. Jumper kicked Mirage's foot gently and Mirage returned his attention to NightWing, who was explaining Merging now.

'_Oh Primus help us..._' Mirage thought as he heated up more. During the talk of how to submit forms for Sparklings, another mech entered the house.

"What's going on?" The green mech with white Seeker wings and blue optics asked.

"Hey SpeedWing." NightWing smiled. The mech grinned and sat next to Jumper.

"So, what are you three talking about?" SpeedWing asked.

"The Talk." NightWing said.

"The talk? What talk?" SpeedWing asked.

"_The_ Talk." NightWing said.

"_The_ tal- Oh! _The_ Talk! I thought we already went over this?" SpeedWing frowned.

"Apparently they've interfaced together a few times." NightWing said.

"Oh mech..." SpeedWing sighed, "What've you gone through so far?"

"We're discussing how Sparklings are created." NightWing said. Both mechs paled when SpeedWing started talking.

'_We are so never getting out of this online..._' They shared a frightened look.

To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N: I know, it's short, but I really couldn't get to them sneaking out yet. I figured I'd torture the two mechs first. And yes, these two are Younglings and are hitting Adulthood soon. So, yeah, that's that. And I think it'd be fun if Mirage wanted to be a vet. So, yeah. Instead of hunting Turbofoxes to just hunt, he hunts them to help them. And I know, I based SpeedWing's looks off of Wheeljack a bit... ^^U

Mirage: -whimpers in fear-

Jumper: o.o;;;

Galaxy: ... I feel so bad for you two...

Cosmos: Poor them...

NightWing, SpeedWing: -sighs- Please review! And constructive Criticism is much appreciated!

Me: you two sound like the Twins from Ouran High School Host Club! -giggles-

NightWing, SpeedWing: -grin- Thank You!


	2. Chapter2 Sneaking Out Attacked My Savior

A/N: Who all pities poor Jumper and Mirage? Who pities SpeedWing for having to work with Wheeljack? Who pities NightWing for having horrible deceptive Sparklings? Who pities the Authoress for having to put up with all of them? You tell me. 'Cause I definitely fear for my life... Mirage and Jumper hate my guts... Also, I decided to combine the next three chapters 'cause they were so slaggin' short by themselves... And it's still really short! ... -coughs- So, now, here's chapter two!

Dis/Claimer: On Chapter one 'cause I'm too lazy to tell you I don't own anything but the unrecognizable mechs and the two femmes. ... Well, damn. -_-

* * *

_Cover Me Origins: Hound and Mirage_

Chapter Two: Sneaking Out/Attacked/My Savior

Mirage and Jumper ran away as fast as possible as soon as their talk with the two Seekers had ended. Galaxy and Cosmos were waiting for them at the gate leading out of the Towers.

"So, what took you so long?" Cosmos smirked.

"YOU EVIL EVIL DISGUSTING PILE OF SLAG!" Jumper shrieked, his shriek rivaling the decibles that many only thought the Seeker Starscream was capable of.

"... Ow..." Mirage glared at the other femme who had spoken.

"Did you get them or not?" He snapped.

"Yeah. We got one Electro Disruptor and two holographic projectors." Cosmos nodded.

"I think Mirage should use the disruptor, since mechs know that we've been out of the Towers before. He hasn't. He could get into major trouble." Jumper said.

"Good point. Here." Galaxy helped Mirage with the Electro Disruptor, and soon, three mechs were standing in front of the gate.

Galaxy had chosen the form of their caretakers' caretaker, who had offlined many Vorns ago. The only one who'd recognize the form would be, maybe, the High Lord Protector and the Prime. She was now all green with blue optics.

Cosmos had chosen the form of the other caretaker, who had offlined when his Aligned had offlined. She was now a mech with red armor with orange and yellow flames with blue optics.

Jumper had the form of, ironically, their old friend WingBlade, who had offlined when they were just Sparklings. He was now all black with red optics and rotor blades. They just didn't know what rotor blades were...

"Okay, Mirage, you don't talk okay?" Galaxy whispered facing where he had been.

"Duh." Mirage said from behind her.

"AH! Don't do that!" Galaxy hissed.

"Both of you knock it off. Let's go." Cosmos said. The group snuck out of the gates and ran for Kaon. The city wasn't the best. There was a shady area that Jumper and Mirage were instantly drawn to.

"No, guys let's go." Cosmos hissed.

"Oh come on, it'll be fine!" Mirage hissed.

"Shh!" Jumper snapped, "They're right. We can check it out later. Come on Mirage." The invisible mech watched them leave. They could handle themselves. They had taught him how to fight anyhow. He quickly walked towards the market, where he found mechs being sold.

'_Primus, mechs are disgusting..._' He thought with disgust, watching as mechs bought others for pleasure. He quickly moved on, unable to help. It was around a dark alley with dirty gang-mechs that the disruptor clicked off. His golden optics widened.

"Well well well... Looky here mechs... A pretty little thing..." A mech with red optics and all brown armor smirked. He had spikes coming out of his neck, wrists and ankles.

"What should we do wit'm boss?" A femme with blue optics and dark blue plating asked.

"Skylight, you an' Firefly go keep watch." '_Boss_' said. Mirage looked for a way out, but he was surrounded.

"P-please, leave me alone..." He whimpered.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

"Okay, we're finally back home..." Galaxy sighed as they turned off their holo-projectors.

"Good. That was pretty scary..." Cosmos said.

"Yeah, sure. I thought it was fun, right Mirage?" Jumper said. They looked around.

"Mirage, you can turn the Disruptor off now." Cosmos said.

"Mirage?" Galaxy looked around.

"Slag! He ditched us! Femmes, go home and tell NightWing and SpeedWing and Illusion and Magic! I'll go find him!" Jumper shouted, running off.

"Jumper!" It was too late. He was gone. So the two femmes ran for their caretakers and Mirage's brothers.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Mirage cried out as someone in the gang beat him again. Another grabbed his neck and threw him into the wall. He heard his helm crack at the impact, and another mech hit him with a rusty pipe, breaking his optics.

"Hey Slaggers!" A mech snarled. The gang turned and saw as their two femmes were tied and gagged at the entrance of the alley. Mirage looked up wearily, trying to get his optics to turn on, but it was no use. His optics were shattered. He heard fighting and soon, he heard his attacker shout '_RUN AWAY!_'.

"Hey, you alright?" The mech that saved him said. Mirage flinched away. "I won't hurt you. I promise. I know a medic. Come on." Mirage was picked up and carried away. Slowly, so slowly, Mirage fell offline to the mech's whirring Spark.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Mirage onlined in a room he didn't know. It was run down and made him shudder in disgust at the rust all over the place. Soon, there was a 'mew' and Mirage tilted his head to find a cyberkitten trying to kill a glitchmouse.

"Hey, you're up!" Mirage looked away from the cyberkitten and glitchmouse to a mech with all green armor, blue optics and a holographic projector on his shoulder. "I was wondering if you'd remain offline for another few cycles."

'_Another Few Cycles!? Oh holy Primus above, my brothers are going to murder me!_' Mirage thought, his optics widening in fear.

"Hey, it's alright. I got a friend of mine to look over you. His name's Tangle, he works with the big flashy Iacon medics, like Hook, Ratchet, First Aid. And the engineers too: Wheeljack, SpeedWing-!" Mirage let out a yelp of fear when the mech had mentioned SpeedWing.

"What's wrong?" Mirage bit his lip. "Oh, you know one of them, don't you?"

"Yzzezeszzz." Mirage answered, his vocalizer crackling.

"Sorry about that. Tangle's not so great with vocalizers. He's going to go back to Iacon to get another medic."

"NzzOzzz!" Mirage screamed.

"No? But you need help!"

"Spzzdzzwizznzgzz." Mirage said in fear. The mech's optics widened.

"Oooh... You know SpeedWing..." Mirage nodded. "Oh, well. Tangle recognized the Disruptor. He figured you stole it, so he's not going to tell SpeedWing, he believes that you should tell'm yourself. He's getting Wheeljack I think." Mirage frowned, but nodded. Wheeljack would have to do.

"What's your name, anyhow?" The mech asked.

"Mizzrazzzgezzz." Mirage answered.

"I'm Hound. You're from the Towers, aren't you? Your golden optics gave it away. I think that's why that gang attacked you." The mech, _Hound_ Mirage corrected himself, said. Mirage nodded. Hound smiled and sat next to the berth, the cyberkitten coming up and jumping into the mech's lap.

"This is Nebula. He's a good kitten. Likes to play. In fact, when Tangle came over to look you over, he hissed and snarled at'm. Tangle's hands will never be the same again." Hound grinned. The cybercat, Nebula, jumped up and nuzzled Mirage's faceplates. Mirage smiled gently. He reached up slowly and rubbed it's helm. The cybercat purred in content. Suddenly, the door slammed open and Mirage cringed. Nebula screeched and hissed, claws out as Hound stood defensively over Mirage, but not before Mirage saw who it was.

'_My lifecycle is over..._'

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Okay, I lied. There's two more femmes. I _think_ that's all though. Just four. Skylight and Firefly just jumped in there. I don't know why... -sighs- Also, I know it's cliché to have the person they're destined to be with to save them, etc, but I don't care. It's how this works. I WAS gonna have a bar fight, but Mirage is too young to go into a bar, along with Hound. So, this is how it came out instead. And, if you can understand Mirage, you get a cookie! ALSO, when Mirage said mechs are disgusting, I'm going on my own thoughts of how humans sell others for those reasons. I constantly tell people how disgusting we humans are when it comes to that.

Mirage: Yzzzouz brzzzozzkezz mzyz voczzzlizzzerzzz.

I know Mirage. I'm sorry. -sighs-

Jumper: Please review, no flames! Though constructive criticism is good!

Who gave him sugar!?


	3. Chapter 3 Ive Finally Lost part 1

A/N: Okay, I know the title is lame, but... It's true for Mirage. And notice, this is part one. This chapter is easily four and half pages long, without the author notes. My longest yet. The other chapters barely reach four pages WITH the author notes. So, be proud of me! ^-^

Disclaimer/Claimer: I don't own Transformers or the universe of **Cover Me**. **BlackDragonQueen** owns that universe. I only own the names unfamiliarized in this fic, along with the femmes, and Nebula. Can't forget Nebula... -grins-

* * *

_Cover Me Origins: Hound and Mirage_

Chapter Three: I've Finally Lost What I Hold Dear Part One

"Get outta my house!" Hound snarled at the mech who had barged in. But, to Mirage, the familiar green and white plating was enough for him to want to cry. He hated getting in trouble, and he knew he shouldn't have left his friends.

"My name is SpeedWing, and his brothers are waiting for him." The Seeker said.

"I don't care! He's under my watch and I will not have you coming in here and-!"

"Szztzzopzz." Mirage said, grabbing Hound's arm.

"What? But he-!"

"Hzzze isksh onzzze of mzzy cazzzretzzkzzrsz." Mirage said. It wasn't an exact lie. With as much time as he spent over at the engineer's house, he might as well be adopted by the two Seekers.

"What about when Tangle comes back with-!"

"Tangle informed Wheeljack of Mirage's condition. Wheeljack told me, and I told him I'd take care of it." SpeedWing snapped, approaching Mirage. Nebula hissed and scratched SpeedWing's hand.

"Nebula!" Hound glared.

"Slaggit! Come on Mirage! You're in so much trouble!" SpeedWing grabbed Mirage's arm and dragged him off the berth. Mirage stumbled to get to his feet with his arm still in the older mech's grasp.

"Wait! Will I ever see you again Mirage?" Hound asked. Mirage looked at Hound and smiled sadly. He shook his head.

"Przzzblzzzyzz nozzzt." He said. SpeedWing dragged him out of the house and dragged him all the way back to the Towers. Once there, Galaxy and Cosmos hugged him tightly.

"Oh! We thought you were scrap metal!" They cried out.

"Where the slag did you go?!" Jumper exclaimed, optics wide.

"Slagger was in Kaon. From what Wheeljack said, Tangle had to repair the brat for getting beat up by a gang! His vocalizer still isn't fixed." SpeedWing shoved the 16-17 Vorn old at his older brother.

Illusion, bless his Spark, didn't yell at him. Yet, anyways. His silver armor was lined with the same blue as Mirage's armor. His golden optics shown in fury and relief as they glanced down at the minorly injured Mirage. Next to him was Mirage's other brother, Magic.

Magic resembled both of his brothers, and though he was younger than Mirage, he looked older. And to be honest, he acted it sometimes too. The only thing that differed from him from his older brothers was his silver optics. His white and blue armor was trimmed with silver and he had a blue faceplate over the lower half of his face.

"Mirage, honestly. You shouldn't have snuck out! You could've been hurt worse than you were!" Magic scolded him. It hurt Mirage, knowing that his younger brother was the one scolding him.

"I'll fix him later." SpeedWing said.

"Did you get the Electro Disruptor?" Illusion asked.

"Wheeljack gave it to me. Amazingly, it's not that damaged. I'll have it ready for Darkblade soon enough." SpeedWing said.

"Who's Darkblade?" Cosmos asked.

"He's a very nice client. Half the things Wheeljack and I build are for him and his family. And that includes the Electro Disruptor!" SpeedWing snapped, "I want you three home right now!" The three Younglings winced at their caretaker's harsh tone and nodded.

"Yes'sir..." The two femmes said.

"Bye Mirage." Jumper said as they trudged off.

"We're sorry SpeedWing. We'll have a talk with Mirage." Illusion said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry too." SpeedWing snapped, walking off. Mirage frowned at the old mech's words.

'_What did he mean...?_'

"Illusion, what did SpeedWing mean when he said he was sorry too?" Magic asked,. Mirage knew he was frowning.

"I don't know... I just hope it isn't what I think it is." Illusion shook his helm and took Mirage home. Upon entering, Mirage saw SkyRacer.

"What'd SpeedWing do to his arm?" SkyRacer frowned. The mech's blue optics glowed in worry. His orange armor was lined with yellow, and he had flames running up his arms and legs.

"I doubt SpeedWing did that to him." Magic snorted. Mirage winced as he realized that SpeedWing had left an imprint of his hands on his right upper arm.

"Mirage, why did you take his disruptor and run off?" Illusion sighed as he went to repair his younger brother's arm. Mirage's optics widened.

'_Those little glitches! They left the blame all on me!_' Mirage thought angrily.

"Galzzzxzzy anzzzd Czzzsmzzzoszzz idzzeaz!" Mirage shouted.

"Mirage, lying will get you nowhere." Illusion frowned.

"Izzzmzz not lyzzzingzzz!" Mirage yelled. His optics watered. He was telling the truth. He had never lied to his brothers before, why would he now?

"Mirage, I raised you and Magic better than that! Don't lie to me!" Illusion shouted, glaring at his younger brother. There was a knock on the door and Mirage saw SkyRacer go answer it.

"Izzzmz nzzt!" Mirage yelled, starting to cry. He wasn't lying. He wasn't.

"Illusion, it's NightWing." SkyRacer said, coming back with the Seeker. Mirage didn't hear what was being said between his brother and the Seeker. He was sobbing too hard. He really wasn't lying!

"That's a bit harsh, isn't it?" Magic said. Mirage tried to quiet, wanting to listen in. Magic, being next to him, had gotten his attention.

"No, it's not. We don't want our kids to be around a bad influence." NightWing said.

'_Bad influence!? His daughters are the ones that started it!_' Mirage started to cry again. His only friends were being taken from him, just because those two femmes were afraid to come clean!?

"NightWing, please think about what you're doing. Your kids are Mirage's only friends." Illusion said, frowning.

"No. Especially not when Jumper's lying now."

"What'd he lie about?" SkyRacer frowned.

"That's none of your concern. I'm sorry, but SpeedWing and I have discussed this. We don't want them hanging out with your little hoodlum." NightWing said.

'_But they started it!_' Mirage thought sadly.

"... I really am sorry... I know how much Jumper means to Mirage." The Seeker said softly. With that, the Seeker left.

"Nzzzt mzzz fazzlztzz!" Mirage sobbed, "Jzzzmpzzrz anzzz Ishk zzzazd nzzzozz!"

"Calm down Mirage." Illusion sighed, pulling his brother into a hug.

"Nzzt mzzz fazzlztzz!" Mirage kept sobbing. Why couldn't they have at least let him hang out with Jumper!? He was his apparently his only real friend!

"Excuse me?" Jumper's familiar vocalizer entered the house.

"Jzzzmpzzrz!" Mirage pulled away from his brother and ran to his friend. "Tzzllz thzzzm nzzt ozzzr fazzlztzz!"

"Jumper, you're going to get into more trouble. Go home." Illusion said.

"But I came to tell you it wasn't Mirage's idea! It was Galaxy and Cosmos' idea! They wanted to explore Kaon and Iacon! They sent us to distract NightWing, and then SpeedWing came home and was distracted too! They took the Projectors and they took the Disruptor! It wasn't Mirage or me! SpeedWing doesn't believe me, and NightWing doesn't either! Please, you gotta believe me! The femmes are just too scared to tell our caretakers!" Jumper said, hugging his friend to him.

"Jumper, we want to believe you, but it's best you go home." Illusion said.

"Why would we lie!? Mirage and I haven't lied to you before! Why would we start now!?" Jumper shouted. Mirage just clung to his best friend.

"I know you're upset Jumper. We'll try to talk to your creators about this, just go home." Magic said. Jumper hugged Mirage tighter.

"I'm sorry Mirage..." The mech whispered. The two friends let go and Mirage sobbed as his friend walked off. Illusion put his hand on Mirage's shoulder.

"Come on. I think it's time you got some Energon, and go to recharge." He said. Mirage wrenched himself away from his brother and ran up to his room. He locked his door and flopped onto his berth. He sobbed as he wrapped the thermal blanket around himself like a cocoon. There was a knock on his door.

"Lzzvzze mzzz alzzznzz!" Mirage shouted.

"It's just me Mirage." SkyRacer said.

"Gzz zzzwzzy!" Mirage shouted. He heard SkyRacer say something to someone else. No doubt it was Illusion.

"Mirage, we just want to talk to you." Illusion said.

"Nzzzozz!" Mirage sobbed. He heard a clicking noise, and knew Illusion had hacked into his lock pad. His door opened and Mirage felt somebody rub his helm.

"Mirage... Just tell me why you left your friends..." Illusion said softly.

"..."

"Mirage, please answer me..."

"Whzzt frzzzndzzs." Mirage snapped.

"Mirage, please talk to me. I know I don't spend a lot of time with you, but you can come to me for anything. Please talk to me." Illusion said.

"... Wzzzntzzd tzz exzzzplzzzrzz." Mirage sniffled, turning over and hugging Illusion's waist.

"And then what happened?" Illusion asked.

"Dizzzzrzzptor zzztoppzzzd wzzrkzzzinzzz. Ganzzzgzz beat mzzz. Hzzzndzzz zzzavzzzd mzzz." Mirage said. Illusion frowned.

"Who's Hound?" He asked.

"Mech thzzztzzz frizzzndzz wizzzth Tzzzngzzzle. Hzzz zzzavzzzd mzzz. I wozzzzkezz uzzzpz zzzt hizzz plzzzazze." Mirage said. Illusion nodded in understand and nuzzled his younger brother's helm.

"I love you Mirage. You and Magic mean everything to me. Don't run off on your own anymore, alright?" Illusion said. Mirage nodded. "Good. Now, get some recharge. Tomorrow we'll get your vocalizer fixed and we can talk to SpeedWing and NightWing." Mirage nodded and, to his surprise, fell quickly into recharge.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Do **not** think that Illusion and SpeedWing and NightWing are bastards! They're adults with children to look after! And if you have a child who doesn't lie(or you don't think lies) tell you something, and then your other non-lying child tells the true, which would you believe? The one who spoke first, or the one who spoke second? And if in previous chapters I said that Magic was older, this is why. He acts older, and looks older. He's really 14-15 Vorns old, that's roughly a Vorn or so younger than Mirage. Why he's more mature, it's because he really HAS no friends his age, so he assumes he should act like adult since most adults THINK he's an adult... I pity Magic.

If ya'll wish to use any of my characters, feel free, just give me credit. I know BDQ likes Nebula. And, don't worry, he likes you too. XD

Mirage: Whzzznzzz mzzzy vzzzczzlzzr gzzzngzz tzz bzz fixzzzzd?

Eventually. and I'm sorry to everybody who thought Wheeljack was going to make an appearance...


	4. Chapter 4 Things Are Looking Up!

Oh My Buddha. I haven't written for this in... Primus, how long _has_ it been? Shit, it's been since July of '09! O_O

I am sooooo sorry... To anybody that's actually reading this. -sticks tongue out- neh, my own amusement. -shrugs-

Disclaimer/Claimer: I don't own Transformers or the universe of **Cover Me**. **BlackDragonQueen** owns that universe. I only own the names unfamiliarized in this fic, along with the femmes, and Nebula. Can't forget Nebula... -grins-

_Cover Me Origins: Hound and Mirage_

Chapter Four: Things Are Looking Up!

Mirage sat in the living room as Tangle repaired his vocalizer. The orange, red and brown mech was over as a favor for Hound. And while the thought of Hound desperately wanting to know if he was okay touched his spark, his younger brother was furious.

"He could have raped you!"

"Buzzzt zzhe dizzzn't!" Mirage said as Tangle messed with his vocalizer.

"C-c-calm down Mir-r-r-rage." Tangle's fingers twitched slightly. "If y-you keep talking, th-then I might d-d-destr-str-stroy your v-vocaliz-z-z-z-zer." Mirage huffed, and crossed his arms over his chest. "And-d-d Hound is a v-v-ver-r-ry g-good friend of-f mine. H-h-he could-d-dn't hurt-t-t a-a c-c-cyb-b-berf-f-fly." The mech's own vocalizer was broken, and Mirage had to wonder why he just didn't get a new one.

"Well I don't care!" Magic said, "It's ridiculous! You're so immature Mirage!"

"Magic, calm down." Illusion sighed, not bothering to help either of the two younger ones. SkyRacer sighed,

"Thank you for coming Tangle. It's nice to know at least some mech was worried about Mirage besides his friends." Tangle nodded as his fingers twitched, finishing the final twist of the wires.

"All-ll-ll d-do-done." Tangle said, standing up.

"Thank you." Mirage said.

"Oh-oh. Al-m-most fo-forgot. H-hound-d-d. Wanted me t-t-to giv-v-ve this-s to you-you." Tangle held out a small box. Mirage took it, confused. "Said h-he m-m-mis-s-sed you." Mirage frowned and opened the box. The small cyberkitten from Hound's apartment leapt out and purred as it rubbed against Mirage's chin.

"Nebula!" He exclaimed, smiling.

"A cat? He gave you a _cat_?" Magic said, confused and so utterly not happy.

"H-hi-his best fri-friend." Tangle said, "Hound th-thought y-you ought to ke-kee-keep him-m."

"Mirage, we can't keep a cat!" Magic exclaimed, "Tell him Illusion, we can't keep an animal!" Illusion smiled as he pet the kitten.

"I do not see why Mirage cannot keep the little one. Besides, Speedwing refuses to change his mind about the triplets. Mirage is going to need a friend."

"So I can keep him?" Mirage asked, afraid of being told no.

"Yes, you can keep him." Mirage grinned and then frowned.

"I will be right back!" He ran upstairs and then quickly returned with a small box. "Here. May you give this to Hound for me?" Tangle nodded.

"S-s-sure." Soon after, Tangle left the three brothers and SkyRacer.

"How come Mirage can keep a cat and I can't keep a dog?" Magic exclaimed as Mirage ran upstairs, "That's so not fair Illusion!" The middle brother never heard his older brother's answer as he showed Nebula his room.

"Nebula, this is my quarters." Nebula hopped out of his arms and to the berth. Mirage stared at the cat, amazed by it jumping the semi-large distance. "Well, no wonder Hound named you Nebula." Nebula just purred and rolled onto his back. Mirage looked out his window and saw Tangle waving to Speedwing and Nightwing as he left the Towers. He smiled weakly, hoping Hound liked his present.

With Hound

Hound smiled as he let Tangle in. The Engineer/Medic gave him a box.

"Th-this is fr-from-from Mir-r-rage." Hound grinned.

"So he's keeping Nebula?" He asked. Yes, he was a little disappointed that he gave his best friend and rescued kitten up, but Nebula wouldn't stop meowing for Mirage.

"Y-yes." Tangle said, "I-I'll-I'll see you-you to-to-tomorrow-row." Hound sat on the floor, and looked at the present. He sighed and opened it. A small Northern Lithium Cyber-wolf puppy jumped out. It had a cast on its hind leg, and a bright collar on around it's neck that looked quite expensive. Inside was a note.

_Dear Hound,_

_My brothers do not know I had him. I rescued him about a megacycle before meeting you, and thought that perhaps you could take care of him better than I. At least with you, he will have the chance to stretch his legs and explore the world. He is my best friend, and since you gave me Nebula, I thought that perhaps I should return the favor and give you Milky Way. If you have any troubles, come to the Towers and find a mech named Jumper. He has been helping me care for him since I found him. If not, ask him where to find me._

_Thank You,_

_Mirage_

Hound grinned at the puppy, "Well, I've always preferred dogs over cats."

End Chapter

Lame. Again. Oh well. I figured I needed get Mirage's vocalizer fixed... T^T It's been broken since July '09...

Mirage: Finally...


	5. AN

A/N: I've been thinking of doing my own little thing, and I've decided to go through all my fics posted to re-vamp some of them. I'll be taking some down for ever, and putting some up for adoption by other authors. I'll be making a note of what's going to be re-vamped, what's going to be put up for adoption, and what's being taken down or just left on permanent Hiatus(If I get lazy and realize I might want to re-vamp it later). Once that is done, those that are going to be re-vamped will be put on a hold while I do a fic that I want to put my whole being into. Think of Black Dragon Queen's Transformers '07 Movieverse _Cover Me_. I've always wanted to do a fic completely for my own enjoyment, and not something I think others would like as well. I will be starting that when I start moving to Florida on August 2nd, during the road trip. Yes, it will be a Transformers fic, so sorry to my non-TF fans. I'll also be working on Long Hauler Letters, since it's just simple letters that are just pure fluff between the constructicons.

So, I'm sorry if you all were excited about this story. I just think it's time I started to do a fic that I really could put my everything into without other distractions and worries outside of future school work. I hope you understand.

Love,

Orian


End file.
